


The Gift of Life

by space_goose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark!Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, M/M, Splatterpunk, Suicide Attempt, im so sorry for writing this, trust me this isnt as lame as u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: After turning deviant, something wrong happened to Connor's sense of moral thought. What could only be described as his simulated emotions becoming corrupt, Connor turned to using other's pain as a way to make him feel alive and make the humans who take their life for granted pay.!! discontinued bc i forget it existed and got bored of it anyway, sorry





	1. Selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> i never wanted to write this but my friend told me to so im blaming them. i ALWAYS write gore fics for my fandoms but this happened to be the one time i was like "no" bc i just,,- _connor is too cute._ anyway uhh this probably wont get popular or anything but i hope whoever is reading this likes it, heh. eventually rk900 will come in and it'll get gay

When Connor found out Hank was suicidal, it upset Connor. Even though he had still been a machine at the time, it disturbed him that a living creature wanted its life to end. It didn't make sense to Connor. Why would something that was granted the gift of life want to lose it? Connor would do anything to stay alive, even if that meant risking the lives of others around him. He thought the idea of death was a stupid concept and those who craved it when they had the gift of life were selfish. 

The last time Connor saw Hank with a gun to his head, Connor lost it. He just snapped. He lost connection to his morals and became overwhelmed with emulated anger.

Hank. That bastard human didn't love him as much as Connor loved him. He tried so hard to get Hank to trust him and treat him like a friend-- _like a human._ But Hank’s suicidal intentions showed Connor that the human didn't think having Connor in his life was enough to keep him alive. The android thought he was selfish and ungrateful. That angered him. That clouded his sense of judgement and ethical reasoning.

Before Hank could fire that final bullet into his skull, Connor dashed forward and tore the revolver out of his hand and aimed it down at Hank’s legs. Not a single ounce of hesitation or moral thought went through Connor’s head as he fired a round of bullets into Hank’s legs, sending sprays of gore and dislodged skin flying to the ground. A blood-curdling howl ripped from Hank’s throat as agony flared in his legs and travelled through his body, numbing him. He fell to the floor and groaned in pain, curling up slightly while cursing at Connor loudly and furiously.

_“What the fuck, Connor!?”_

_“You fucking idiot!”_

**_“YOU GODDAMN PLASTIC CUNT!”_ **

Connor ignored him and watched as the life juice emptied from his deep, scarlet wounds in rivulets. Slowly his life slipped away. The thing Hank wanted would come to him soon if his ungrateful ass desired it so much.

The maddened android growled like a feral with eyes as wide as the moon and kneeled over Hank’s body, holding a firm hand over his neck and pushing down. Hank started gagging and thrashing, unsuccessful in pushing Connor off. The android was stronger than he seemed. He used the butt of the gun to smash against Hank’s head repeatedly, causing bleeding as it scraped away his skin and dented his head from the amount of force Connor was using. Unfortunately for Hank, the human didn't pass out.

That was good for Connor. The satisfaction would be lost if Hank was unconscious.

He didn't say a thing as he picked up the glass rum bottle and kept eye contact with the man beneath him, ultimately smashing the bottle over his head, breaking the bottle into pieces of sharp glass and embedding the shards deep within his face. Blood started to rush from the cuts and gashes, running down his face in beads of crimson that pooled around the back of his head. His eyes were starting to roll back as he gagged up blood and writhed almost seizure-like as agony flared in his dying body. He still couldn't breathe properly, which he made very obvious as he groaned like a dying frog and tried desperately to pry the android's fingers from around his neck. His face had started to turn blue.

Connor wasn't moved by anything he saw. No emotion passed over him. All he felt was… nothing, nothing but satisfaction. Pleasure. He could feel pleasure, too. The sound of skin being mangled was wonderful and it sent chills down to his legs. He may have been in a robot, but he would kill to shove his hard cock into a mutilated corpse. _It wasn't rape if they were dead, right?_ He knew rape was wrong and illegal-- though, so was murder, but Connor thought he had a valid reason for the time being. After the high wore off, then he’d feel the pain of what he had done to his only family.

Connor used the broken bottle to stab into Hank’s face to mutilate his face beyond recognition, ripping out his eyeballs and spilling gore and yellow pus everywhere. The severed extraocular muscles were sprawled across the human’s face with his dislodged eyeballs sat beside his head. His teeth were nearly at the back of his head from how far they had been punched in by the glass with his tongue torn and mangled, hanging out of his mouth and bleeding horrifically. The entire centre of his face had been stabbed severely and was sunk in nearly all the way, with shards of bone sticking out and pink brain matter starting to seep out from the broken skull bits. 

Even though Hank was dead, his nerves spasmed a little longer as his body began to completely die, making him seem to thrive and move around like a crazed zombie. 

Connor’s hands and sleeves were drenched in gore, even his beautiful face was speckled with dots of blood. Hank’s blood. His partner and only family… he was dead. Connor had murdered him.

That's when the high wore off. Even with a smile plastered strong across his face, threatening to reach his eyes, Connor started to cry. It was more of an ugly sob, really. His tear ducts activated and were on the highest settings, sending streams of tears down his face, mixing with the blood and creating strange solutions of blood and tear fluid as loud wails tore from his throat, cursing him into eternal guilt and grief. He gripped inhumanly tight at Hank's collar and pulled him into a desperate hug, however, this time around, Hank didn't hug back. In Connor's arms laid an unmoving corpse that's disfigured face bled into his chest, staining his uniform a dark scarlet. That would never come out, no amount of washing would remove such an emotional mark on his uniform and his heart. 

He couldn't stay any longer. He needed to get away and make sure the police couldn't track the murder down to Connor. The android didn't leave any DNA evidence behind, but he needed to make sure he couldn't be followed or they couldn't view his memory. The next time he went into rest mode, Amanda would be beyond pissed. Sure, she already hated him for turning deviant, but this? This would make her snap worse than Connor did.

All these overwhelming emotions were too much for him. In a state of panic, he jumped up and ran for the door, ignoring as Sumo barked at him. For once, the android didn't have it in him to care about the dog. Connor slammed the door open and ran. He kept running and didn't stop. He didn't know where he was going but he would stop eventually. He tried to stay in the shadows but people still saw him, saw the blood staining his uniform. They recognised him-- they knew he was the deviant hunter, but God did they look surprised as an android covered in human blood ran past. 

Murderer. They all knew it, Connor knew it too. A dirty fucking murderer was all that he was.

He stopped running once he found a small desolate town full of druggies and homeless humans and androids. He hid under some boxes in a dark alleyway and drifted off into rest mode to pass the time. Even rest mode didn't stop the guilt. He was still awake, in a way, haunted by nightmares and the sight of Hank's disfigured face screaming out to him to "stop!". Stop... That was all Hank said. He was in pain, Connor made him hurt, but he never stopped. It didn't matter how much blood seeped from his wounds or how desperate and raspy the man's voice sounded, Connor never stopped hurting him.

Even Amanda didn't face him in the Zen garden. He went straight to nightmares. For six hours he saw Hank dying over and over again... And that broke him. He woke up crying and stayed there. He wouldn't be moving for a while and he knew he would never sleep again.


	2. Her Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt planning on posting this pre-written chapter bc i didnt think the fic was very interesting, but some comments made me think otherwise. enjoy! uwu

For three days Connor sat under those dirty, wet boxes. He ventured out once or twice to pace and let himself think, but he felt scared. It was more than just scared, actually. It was complete and utter fear, something only a human could feel. It boiled deep within him and threatened to turn him to the point of shutdown. On the fourth day, he had to leave. He had to enlighten himself before his stress levels forced him to self-destruct.

He left his box home and went on his way to explore the town he was in a little more. Most of the buildings were run down with rats running along the gutters and druggies sitting on the side of the road covered in blankets, looking shaggy and almost dead. The homeless androids sat in alleyways in rest mode, waiting for the day they were plucked from the town and taken into safety. Connor knew that would never happen. Detroit was a flawed city, and there was no way they would care about a few homeless androids and humans. They hadn't in the past so they definitely wouldn't care now.

With all these homeless androids though, no one would notice if one or two disappeared, right? No one would ever know.

Connor froze in shock when he fully processed what was going through his head.

Murder. He wanted to murder again. He knew he shouldn't-- it was illegal and wrong and he just couldn't-- _but he fucking wanted to._ He wanted to drive a knife deep into someone's skull and watch as the blood seeped from the wound. He wanted to blast someone's face off with a shotgun or rip their guts out with a chainsaw. His databases were chock full of murder. He was a detective android, so he knew how murder worked. He knew how to get away with it and the worst crimes to date in human history.

He was the perfect murderer. 

Just this once he’d let himself do something bad again. He couldn't hold back the urge, it was too powerful. It was this vigorous tug on his systems that wouldn't allow him to rest unless he acknowledged it. All he had to was find a homeless android and kill it. It didn't matter how it died, it just needed to be dead and Connor had to be the assailant. 

He scanned the street and looked for another alleyway. Once one was successfully found, he headed towards it and made sure no one was following him before heading into the dark alley. Hardly any light from the street lights outside were illuminating the dark corridor between the two broken down motels, making it the perfect place for a secluded murder to go down. He spotted an android at the far back sitting against the wall, it's LED flashing a dim red as its empty eyes stared down at the ground beneath it. Its clothes were torn and ragged and its skin was covered in grime and missing whole chunks, leaving just the electronics under the synthetic skin. Connor realised it was a female, which was rather obvious by her shape and face. She already looked pretty beaten up, but Connor knew he could do worse.

Connor approached slowly and carefully, keeping his posture low and footsteps quiet as he studied her silently with a yellow LED and a thoughtful expression plastered softly across his face. Once he was about a meter away from her, he raised his brows and stood up straight, peering down at her broken frame. She barely even noticed Connor, not until he clicked his fingers to gain her attention.

She blinked rapidly and glanced up at him with a shaky head and parted lips, breathing out a broken sigh. She couldn't keep her eyes still as she tried to maintain eye contact with the other android.

"Who... Are you?" She asked raspily, trying to identify Connor to no success.

Connor did not reply. He kneeled down and became eye level with the other android with a mocking sort of empathy in his eyes.

“Are you sad?” He questioned, keeping a soft stare with the other. 

She furrowed her brows, obviously perplexed by the question. “Sad?” She paused. “I wouldn't say I'm sad. More… lonely. Hurt.”

“Hmm…” Silence reigned. He was considering whether to put her out of her misery or not. Connor pulled out his coin, slipping it through his fingers as he absentmindedly pondered her fate.

The other android appeared amused by his coin tricks. He noticed this and looked back and forth between the two as an idea forged in his head.

Heads or tails. Live or die. 

“Heads or tails?”

“Uh…” her LED flashed yellow as she located the game in her databases. “Heads.”

If it landed on heads, she would live. 

With a smirk, he flipped the coin. It landed on tails and his smirk only grew wider.

“Oh. That's a shame…” He murmured softly, trying his best not to laugh. The other android copied his strange giggle, slightly uncomfortable by his sudden change in behaviour. She didn't know what was so funny about her losing the game, but it was unnerving.

"One more question... Do you want to die?" He wasn't foreshadowing her impending death, he was simply just asking a question that would determine the reason for his kill. He didn't know why, but he felt like killing someone for taking their life for granted was a _reasonable_ choice.

Though, he was much too disturbed to realise how wrong his reasoning was.

"I..." She paused with a stutter, staring down at the ground. She had taken Connor's question the wrong way; it was obvious by the fear and sadness that passed her face. The wounded android knew that there was nothing for her and no way she could stop what was coming for her, so she didn't have it in her to scream or make a fuss. She was just... Sad.

"No, I've never wanted to die. Even though I've been dying slowly for the past year, I... I just don't want to go."

Connor went silent. He almost felt bad for killing her, but at the same time, he didn't have the emotional stability to feel the guilt. He still wasn't guilty about murdering Hank-- _he fucking deserved it_ \-- so there was little chance of him caring about killing some dying android he found on the streets.

"Alright."

More silence reigned, longer this time.

"Please don't kill me."

Connor sighed, cocked his head to the side, and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything as his other hand trailed down her frame and to her thirium regulator, opening the biocomponent and slowly pulling it out of her body. With a gasp, her body jolted forward from the sudden shock and simulated pain that hit her and her eyes shot up to meet with Connor's.

There was absolutely no emotion on Connor's face. It was expressionless and cold, calculating everything that was happening before him with a neutral yellow LED and attentive eyes. 

"Please... don't do this," she groaned huskily, thirium already starting to bead at the corner of her lips. 

Connor didn't respond; not with words or any discernible body language. He just continued pulling her regulator out inch by inch, placing it on the ground next to her in a puddle of cobalt thirium. Her regulator was already rather damaged and was leaking blue blood the second it was pulled out of her. 

He finally made eye contact with her, narrowing his eyes with a raised neck as he watched the simulated life slowly slip from her brown eyes. It was interesting watching an android slowly die by his hand, but it wasn't at all satisfying. Perhaps it was the way he murdered her that made the kill so unsatisfying.

A thoughtful hum rumbled in his throat as he pondered to himself. He didn't take any notice of the lone, shaking hand that reached out and grabbed his wrist, what felt like someone grasping for comfort in their last, dying breaths.

"How much longer?" Connor asked, his voice void of emotion. He noticed her perplexion. "How much longer until you shut down?"

She didn't respond. In reality, she really didn't need to, since the answer was obvious by the sight of her withering condition.

Rivulets of thirium slipped past her lips and down her chin in small streams of blue. She was shaking almost uncontrollably and even her weary eyes couldn't maintain eye contact with her killer.

After another thirty seconds, she passed away. All life that was once in her eyes had faded to bleakness and all that was left was a slumped and broken shell that once held the life of a thriving machine. A machine that cared more about its artificial perception of life than any human being ever had for its own.

He realised why killing an android was so unsatisfying.

Androids don't want to die. There is no point in murdering someone if they valued their life. He didn't want the smart ones to suffer, he wanted the ignorant to suffer. Watching the life fade from Hank's eyes was a beautiful sight, probably the most magnificent thing Connor had ever perceived. It was genuine life fading from someone who was selfish and did not deserve it. Revenge, it was revenge. It was giving Mother Earth a gift in return for the gift she gave Connor.

Life.

Those who did not value their gift of life were ignorant and useless to the growth of planet Earth. Connor would not let that happen. His mother-- _his Earth_ \-- would not be tainted by worthless humans that did not accept her gifts.

From that day on, he pledged to protect his mother and he knew that nothing could stand in his way.


End file.
